Blurring The Lines
by gatehead81
Summary: FEMSLASH One-shot. A little flirting between the Captain and the Doctor as Janet quizzes Sam over how she achieved her perfectly flawless all over body glow. AU K plus rated drabble/fluff. Enjoy :) Sam/Jan Pre-romance Friendship/Humour.


**AN: Is what it says on the tin. Unedited. **

**SUMMARY: FEMSLASH One-shot. A little flirting between the Captain and the Doctor as Janet quizzes Sam over how she achieved her perfectly flawless all over body glow. AU K plus rated drabble/fluff. Enjoy :) Sam/Jan Pre-romance Friendship/Humour. **

* * *

><p><strong>BLURRING THE LINES<strong>

* * *

><p>Janet slipped the sterile gloves off her hands after having completed the routine examination of her friend. "Alright Captain, that all feels pretty normal to me. You can get put your shirt back on now."<p>

"Thanks." Sam responded with a smile and casually reached round for her bra, clearly she was in no hurry to cover herself up. "So that's that then for another couple of months. I don't get to be naked in front of you again for a while." Sam joked, drawing a quirky smile from the tiny doctor who was intently staring at the chart in her hand.

"Oh, not unless you injure yourself off-world?" She looked Sam in the eye. "Which I do _not_ recommend by the way." she added in a jokey manner of her own. "I would rather forego seeing you undressed again for a while than have you in here all broken and battered. Is that clear Captain?"

Sam laughed and briefly stopped in her attempt to button up her well worn green shirt. "Don't worry Janet, I hear ya."

"Good."

Janet's eye inadvertently ran down the length of the Captain's semi exposed body and she really could not help liking what she saw. "Sam?" she started as she noticed something intriguing about the taller woman. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" She chewed on her lip slightly. "Now bear in mind that I am asking you this as your friend and not as your doctor so feel free not to answer if you don't want to."

Carter poked out her bottom lip and raised her shoulders. "Shoot." she simply told her friend.

"You obviously spend a lot of time out in the sun, right?"

Carter nodded, finishing up the last button on her shirt. "Yeah, working in the field kind of demands that, why?"

Janet hesitated momentarily, she should not really be about to ask this. "But not just when you are at work though?"

"Yeah I suppose. I never really thought about it."

Janet set the clipboard down and turned to face her friend. "I was just wondering, how do you get such a perfect all over...result?" She indicated Sam's body with her hand. "I mean you don't even have a single tan line."

"Oh!" Sam stated, her grin widening. "Well now. Let's just say that I have a very secluded back yard._ Very_ secluded!" She hopped off the cot and cocked a suggestive eyebrow at her friend.

"Ahh." said the doctor, nodding in understanding and blushing slightly. "That would explain it. Maybe I..." She swallowed slightly. "Maybe I ought to call round sometime then?" Her hand came out to touch the small of Sam's back as she guided her towards the edge of the curtain. It was Janet's policy that if you were going to flirt you might as well do it properly. "Unannounced, that is."

Sam smiled down at her auburn haired companion, reading her message loud and clear. "Yeah Janet. Maybe you should." she agreed and made a point of holding the tentative brown eyed gaze. "In fact, why don't you call round tonight? Say, six o'clock?"

"It's January Sam, the sun will have set by then."

"Yeah, so? Maybe it's not just sunbathing that I do naked."

Well that stopped Janet dead in her tracks. Her pulse skyrocketed. "I...like...like what?" she asked dumbly.

Sam leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Like I am just going to _tell_ you! Where would be the fun in that?" Her hand slid the full length of Janet's spine. "Guess you'll just have to call round and find out!"

"S-Six?" Janet asked, shivering as she came out in gooseflesh.

"Six." Sam confirmed with a wink as she stepped smartly away from her friend.

"Okay then." Janet whispered, nodding her assent. She let out a heady breath as she watched the beautiful blonde retreating and smiled demurely when Sam glanced back over her shoulder as she left the infirmary.

Six o'clock? No chance, she could not wait that long. Five-thirty. She was going round at five-thirty and Sam could just accept the consequences of her unannounced arrival.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any thoughts would be good. Just a silly little slice of fun really but...<strong>


End file.
